


Burn It Down

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Sometimes Tyler's wife kind of scares him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153631427253/for-the-dom-jen-putting-ty-in-his-place-spanking) on tumblr who wanted ty thinking he could dom jen. i hope you like it!

Jenna and Tyler tumble to the bed, both a little tipsy from the bar that night, and Tyler lands half on top of Jenna, where he ruts quickly against her leg. They were laughing when they entered the hotel room, but now Jenna falls silent and runs her gentle hands up Tyler’s sides, coming to cradle the back of his newly shaved head.

“You sure you want to tonight, baby?” Her eyes are comforting, a question in themselves, burning icy blue into Tyler, who ducks his head against her warm neck.

He nods. “I’m sure. I didn’t think I’d want to after everything, but I really do now. If that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Jenna’s hands smooth themselves down over the sides of his face, framing his jaw. “I just want to make sure you’re all right.”

Earlier in the night, before the bar but after dinner, they’d been idling outside of the restaurant, researching the local bars to decide which they wanted to go to on their night off. They were huddled in a small circle over Josh’s phone, Jenna rubbing circles high up on Tyler’s back, over his jacket, as he shivered in the cold.

A group of girls went by chatting loudly and Tyler had jumped, making a high, surprised noise as he turned away from Jenna. One of the girls was staring at him maliciously and Jenna didn’t even know what had happened before she started shouting, chased the girl down the street and out of sight. Mark followed close behind, making sure Jenna didn’t kill anyone.

Back with Tyler and the group, Jenna pulled him close and rubbed a hand down his arm, put her lips near to his ear. “What happened, Tyler?”

“She t-touched me,” Tyler had nearly whimpered, and pressed himself against Jenna, shivering more violently than before.

“Where, baby?”

Tyler had grabbed Jenna’s hand and placed it on his butt, shimmied back against it. Jenna’s stomach had rolled, to think someone thought they could put their hands on her baby boy without permission. Not that she’d ever give anyone permission.

It wasn’t apparent whether the girl and her friends had known who Tyler was or if they just thought he was a cute piece of ass to mess with. But eventually Tyler said he just wanted to forget about it and go to the bar, to drink and have a good time.

Jenna kept her eye on him at the bar, let Tyler drink with Josh and Mark while she cut herself off after two beers, hands all over him. She couldn’t stop gently caressing his ear, cupping her fingers around it, touching his arm and his leg. A few times she reached down to cup his ass as well, just to make him feel better.

And Tyler had giggled and listed against her on his stool, pressed his warm face into the crux of her neck and kissed her.

Jenna hadn’t forgotten about the girl, had spent the better part of the remainder of the night thinking about how much she’d like to beat the living daylight out of her. So she has to make sure Tyler’s ready for this, as much as he says he is.

“I’m all right,” he assures her, and pulls back to brace himself above her, hands ghosting down her sides and under the hem of her shirt, splaying over her belly.

She giggles with a sound like tinkling crystal, stretches out with her arms above her so that the dip of her stomach below her ribs becomes more pronounced. Tyler runs his hands here and then further up, shirt rucked up to her armpits now. He palms her over her bra. “Off.”

There’s a flicker of surprise over her face as she reaches back to unhook the bra, shrugging out of her coat and shirt to be able to take it off. That’s when Tyler descends on her, worrying a nipple between his teeth and rolling the other between his fingers. She arches beautifully and pulls at his jacket. “Ty.”

Tyler bites harder and pinches with his hand at the same time.

“Tyler.” Her voice is a warning now, but Tyler merely snarls and bites even harder.

“Tyler!” She slaps him.

He whimpers and rolls quickly off of her, backing up the bed with a hand cradling the sharp sting on his cheek. Jenna follows, though, breasts hanging heavy in front of her as she cups his chin in a firm hand and makes him look at her. “If you need the power tonight, Ty, if that’s what that was about, you have to ask for it. I can give it to you, but you have to ask.”

Tyler breathes heavily, lips parted as Jenna pierces him with her steady gaze. “No,” he sighs, and closes his eyes. “No, I don’t want the power. I don’t need it.”

“What _do_ you need?”

A shake of his head and Tyler tries to turn his face against Jenna’s hand, though he can’t with the way she’s gripping his chin. He says nothing.

Jenna’s upper lip curls back as she’s reminded of the girl on the street. “I know what you need.” She pulls back, settled with her legs crossed in the very middle of the bed. Her lip is back to normal, corners pulled up in a gentle smile. She pats her lap. “Come here, Ty. Hands and knees, over me.”

Tyler goes to take his jacket off, but Jenna gives a sharp twist of her head. “No. Leave everything on.”

Eyes cast down to the covers, Tyler crawls slowly to Jenna, who passes a hand down his spine as he stretches over her lap on his hands and knees.

Jenna’s hand changes halfway down his back, from soothing to stinging, nails dragging down over the small of his back and gripping onto his ass. Tyler whimpers as Jenna asks, “This is mine?”

There’s a hard smack over his jeans and Tyler rocks forward with a low, guttural moan. But he still says nothing.

“Tyler. This is mine. Understand?” She’s squeezing harder. “No one else can have you, least of all some random bitch on the street.”

He nods and she reaches beneath him, tugs on the waist of his pants. “Unzip these.”

Leaning up, his hands go to the button, popping it with tingling fingers. Jenna ghosts a hand up under his shirt and for a moment he thinks she might tell him to take it off, but instead she just tweaks his nipple, makes him buck his hips out. She laughs and curls a hand over his shoulder, and he falls back to his hands and knees over her.

With rough hands she yanks his jeans down around his thighs and Tyler shakes at the cool air on his bare skin.

Jenna runs a hand over him. “Tell me you’re mine.”

Tyler still can’t answer.

There’s a loud smack as Jenna’s hand lands on his ass and Tyler throws his head back and howls. “Tell me,” Jenna commands. “Or I’ll do it harder.”

“I-I’m yours.”

Another smack, this one on his other cheek. Tyler sobs.

“You’re mine _what_?”

Tyler drools a bit, where his mouth is pressed to the inside of his bicep. “ _Mama_. I’m yours, mama.”

“You’re a good boy, Tyler.” Jenna’s hands are soothing over the ache of her slaps, squeezing intermittently. “But no one else can touch you. Do you understand how angry I was? When she touched you like that?”

Tyler nods because he does know. There was fire in Jenna’s eyes and he knew if she’d caught up to those girls there would be hell to pay.

There’s another smack, harder than either of the first two, and Tyler’s ass burns as he tries to rock away. “Mama, please. I said, the way you wanted me to, I said it.”

“I know,” Jenna says, voice laced with sympathy. “But I like watching your ass turn red. Mmm, I like watching _my_ ass turn red.”

“It burns, Jen.”

The next slap lands high on the back of his thigh, where the skin is most sensitive. Tears leak from the corners of his eyes. “I’m glad it burns, Ty. Maybe it’ll teach you to behave next time, to ask me before you assume you can top, hm?”

Tyler shakes his head, and between his legs he can feel himself swelling, Jenna’s words and the burning in his ass making him chub up. “I won’t ever want to, I promise. Love this too much.”

Jenna nods. “I know. Are you hard?”

She could easily look down and see, but she wants Tyler to tell her. He glances at her, at her breasts swaying in front of her chest, her bright blue eyes, the way her sharp canines peek out from between quirked lips. And he nods. “I’m getting there.”

“You wanna pull yourself off for me?”

“R-Really?” Normally when she punishes him he’s not allowed to touch himself at all.

“Of course. As long as you can come from that and me spanking you and nothing else.”

“I can.” He wraps a hand around himself and lets his head hang low between his shoulders.

A smack to the back of his balls has his legs weakening, shaking as one of his thighs brushes Jenna’s knee. “T-Too hard, Jen.”

“I’ll decide when something’s too hard.” Her voice is hard, but the hand she smooths over him is gentle. She leans forward and kisses his hip and her nipple brushes his leg. “Sorry, baby.”

His hand moves slowly over him, his cock now a heavy weight under him, dripping precum onto Jenna’s legs.

“ _Naughty_ ,” she snaps on a particularly hard smack, “getting me all dirty.”

Tyler can’t keep himself upright, ass burning as he collapses, dick landing in the divot between her legs, the head of his cock brushing her ankle. Jenna gives a succession of three hard slaps and Tyler cries out. He’s sure his ass must be bright red by now, and Jenna’s hand must not be feeling all that great either.

“Want me to stop?”

He’s all hot back there, burning up and kind of numb, to the point that he can’t feel Jenna’s hands very well as they try to calm the burn, planing over Tyler’s cheeks. He nods hurriedly.

“Then come for me.”

She spanks him until he comes, one to each cheek until he’s yowling, stretched across her lap and coming onto the little spot of skin above her ankle. He presses his face into the sheets and only then does she stop hitting him, rests her hands on his back instead of his ass. He’s almost positive he has to be bleeding by now.

He breathes heavily against the bed, Jenna’s hands smoothing and kneading over his back, and then he turns just his head to look back at her. “Can I turn over?”

“Of course, baby.”

“I’m not bleeding?”

She shakes her head. “No, you’re not bleeding. Your ass is just _really_ fucking red.” She helps him roll. “You want me to get the aloe?”

“Not right now. Just want you to lay with me.”

Jenna at least takes his jeans off instead of pulling them back up, which Tyler is thankful for. Though his ass is on fire wherever it rasps against the sheets.

When Jenna lays beside him their heads are down near the foot of the bed, feet near the pillows. She still has her pants on and Tyler still has his shirt and jacket on. He laughs at this and Jenna smiles, winds an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close as they face each other. Her breasts sink down to the side, against her arm, and Tyler reaches out to cup one, squeezing lightly.

Her smile fades and is replaced by two worry lines between her eyebrows, the ones she sometimes gets when she really wants something. “I wanted to hurt those girls.”

Tyler nods and blushes. “I know.” He’s still not used to having someone worry about him the way Jenna does.

“I’m never gonna let anyone hurt you, okay?”

“I know that, too.”

“Good.” She pulls him ever closer and Tyler’s hand leaves her breast, winds around her middle instead. “Can I get the aloe now?”

“Please. I’m not gonna be able to sit down for a week.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
